Hiring Hall
Stats All soldiers have a few stats. They have different levels of Combat, Driving, Pilot, and Social that affect their base performance on missions. * Combat is their prowess at fighting on foot * Driving is their skill at piloting and crewing land vehicles * Pilot is their skill at aircraft * Social is their handling of non-combat aspects of the job like dealing with civilians Different missions require a different spread of abilities and certain soldiers are better for some tasks than others. It's possible for a soldier to have a score of 0 in something, which means they provide absolutely no benefit to performing that kind of mission and should not be put on that assignment. Soldiers have a Hire Cost and Monthly Cost. * Hire Cost is the initial paycheck you give them to entice them on board. * Monthly Cost is added to your base's monthly expenses as usual. Like with building upkeep, you can choose to not pay your soldiers if you're tight on money but will see negative repercussions such as a Morale loss or even a soldier quitting or stealing equipment. All soldiers have Starting Gear, one or two weapons that they come with when they're recruited. These weapons are not permanently assigned to your soldier and are added to your base armory upon recruitment, so you can give the weapons to anyone you'd like or sell them if you think they're too useless. Some soldiers have no starting gear at all. Finally, soldiers may have special attributes. This is often specific training such as seamanship (to allow them to captain or crew a vessel) or demolitions work that lets them perform special tasks, or traits that affect how quickly they lose or gain Morale. Soldiers for Hire The Great Lakes Region Factory Worker A former assembly line worker looking for something less backbreaking and boring. Completely untrained, but has gotten the chance to test drive some vehicles. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $100 * Monthly Cost: $900 * Starting Equipment: Colt M1892 (.38 Long Colt) Great Lakes Soldier A local soldier, born and bred in Chicago. He's a tough breed used to the cold winters and smoggy air. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $700 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: Thompson Light Rifle (.30 Carbine) Tank Driver A Great Lakes tank driver who wants to get out from Michigan and ply his trade seriously. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 3 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $800 * Monthly Cost: $2500 * Starting Equipment: M3A1 Grease Gun (.45 ACP) * Armor Training Pilot A former puddle jumper pilot between Detroit and the Upper Peninsula. Completely untrained in combat, but skilled at flying through inclement weather. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 2 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $1400 * Monthly Cost: $3000 * Starting Equipment: Winchester Model 1886 (.45-70 Government) Fisherman A civilian fisherman seeking to use his seamanship in a more combat-oriented trade. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $900 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: Krag-Jørgensen Model 1896 (.30-40 Krag) * Naval Training Demo Man A World War II combat engineer with the skills and knowledge to blow up just about anything in his path. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1800 * Monthly Cost: $2700 * Starting Equipment: M1A1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) * Demo Training The New Confederacy Dissatisfied Sharecropper A farmer that’s finally gotten tired of tenant farming and decided to become a soldier of fortune. Completely untrained outside of whatever personal practice they got firing shotguns and .22 rifles out in their back forty, but they’re used to harsh conditions and bad standards of living. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $500 * Monthly Cost: $900 * Starting Equipment: Double-Barreled Shotgun (12 Gauge) * Resistant to -1 Morale penalties State Militia A former member of one of the Neo-Confederate state militias trying to get better pay. While not very well-trained and seeing no action in their previous career, they at least have basic training and know which way to point a rifle. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $1000 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: M1 Garand (.30-06) Old Army Vet A World War II veteran with a farming background, looking to get back into the action. He’s seen combat overseas and has good experience, but that doesn’t come cheap. * Combat Level: 3 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1200 * Monthly Cost: $2000 * Starting Equipment: M1 Garand (.30-06) Tanker A veteran tank crewmember who grew up driving tractors with his dad. He’s a bit older than is typical for a soldier, but he’s got valuable skill with armored vehicles. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 3 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1200 * Monthly Cost: $2300 * Starting Equipment: M1911A1 (.45 ACP) * Armor Training Pilot A veteran World War II pilot from one of the old air bases who’s seeking better pay than the state militias will give him. He’s seen air combat and will be a valuable addition to any mercenary air force. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 3 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1700 * Monthly Cost: $3000 * Starting Equipment: Colt Commando (.38 Special) * Pilot Training The Sunshine State Dissatisfied Farmer A farmer that’s looking for something that pays better than picking oranges. Completely untrained outside of whatever personal practice they got firing shotguns and .22 rifles out in their back forty, but they’re used to harsh conditions and bad standards of living. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $400 * Monthly Cost: $900 * Starting Equipment: Remington Model 30 (.30-06) * Resistant to -1 Morale penalties Ex-Sunshine Soldier A Floridian soldier who’s quit his job, absconded with his service rifle, and is selling his services to the highest bidder. He’s well-trained, but they might be looking for deserters. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1000 * Monthly Cost: $1700 * Starting Equipment: M1946 Sieg Automatic Rifle (.30-06) * Potential for random encounters Navy Combat Diver A World War II frogman who specialized in sabotage operations. He’s trained for specialist work that makes use of his skills in diving, explosives, and underwater armed combat. * Combat Level: 3 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1900 * Monthly Cost: $2400 * Starting Equipment: High Standard HDM (.22 LR) and V-42 Stiletto * Frogman Training US Navy Pilot A veteran pilot who served in the Pacific and trained on floatplanes and carrier landings. Highly skilled, with a few notches already under his belt. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 4 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $2900 * Monthly Cost: $3500 * Starting Equipment: Smith & Wesson Victory Model (.38 Special) * Pilot Training Old Fisherman An old sea dog who’s spent decades crewing and captaining boats. He’s looking for one last exciting ride and is willing to come on cheap. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $700 * Monthly Cost: $800 * Starting Equipment: None * Naval Training US Navy Sailor A veteran sailor who served in the Pacific in World War II. He saw little active combat, but he’s still trained on how to operate small vessels and crew larger ones. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1300 * Monthly Cost: $1300 * Starting Equipment: Thompson M1928A1 (.45 ACP) * Naval Training The Conch Republic Local Militia A local fighter looking for more action and better pay. They’re trained, but they’re used to the lackadaisical attitude and warm climate of Key West and may be a whiner. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $1500 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: M1A1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) * Suffers a permanent -1 Morale penalty when stationed outside of The Conch Republic. Boat Driver A civilian boater breaking into the world of mercenaries. Skilled at maneuvering craft, but completely untrained in combat. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $1000 * Monthly Cost: $1000 * Starting Equipment: Smith & Wesson Hand Ejector (.44 Special) * Naval Training New France Smuggler A former smuggler trying to go slightly straighter than usual by joining a private military company. Not very capable apart from boating experience, and they may try to supplement their meager rates with a five-fingered discount. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $500 * Monthly Cost: $400 * Starting Equipment: Ithaca 37 (12 Gauge) * Naval Training Possibility of random equipment theft Machine Gunner A New French militia member who decided to find a conflict other than boarding smugglers’ boats and breaking up bar fights on Bourbon Street. He stole his machine gun from the service, but it probably won’t get investigated with how many weapons fall off the back of a truck there. * Combat Level: 2 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1800 * Monthly Cost: $2000 * Starting Equipment: Browning M1919 Stinger (.30-06) Expatriate French Soldier A former French Army soldier who fled to America after the atomic bombing of Paris and has found himself stuck in New Orleans with nowhere else to go. His English is shaky, but he’ll take whatever job he can get. * Combat Level: 3 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1500 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: MAS-36 (7.5x54mm French) * French Translator Appalachia Moonshiner A local yokel from a moonshining family. Completely lacking in military experience, but cheap and able to handle rugged conditions. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $400 * Monthly Cost: $900 * Starting Equipment: Double-Barreled Shotgun (12 Gauge) * Resistant to -1 Morale penalties Miner A miner looking for slightly cleaner and less dangerous work. Unskilled, but they’re tough. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 0 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $500 * Monthly Cost: $800 * Starting Equipment: None * Resistant to -2 Morale penalties Helicopter Pilot A skilled chopper pilot who works for one of the logging companies. They have no military experience, but they have a rare ability to pilot these relatively new machines. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 3 * Social Level: 1 * Hiring Cost: $1700 * Monthly Cost: $2000 * Starting Equipment: Smith & Wesson M&P (.38 Special) * Helicopter Training The Empire State Dockworker A bulk break cargo hauler looking for more excitement in life. Untrained, burly, and cheap. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 1 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 0 * Hiring Cost: $800 * Monthly Cost: $500 * Starting Equipment: None NYPD Officer A retired NYPD officer. Older and minimally trained, but they know their way around a gun or squad car. * Combat Level: 1 * Driving Level: 2 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $1200 * Monthly Cost: $1200 * Starting Equipment: Colt Police Positive (.32 S&W) Empire Soldier A soldier for one of the wealthiest countries in North America and familiar with international clients. Highly trained, well-equipped, and quite expensive. * Combat Level: 3 * Driving Level: 3 * Pilot Level: 0 * Social Level: 2 * Hiring Cost: $2200 * Monthly Cost: $4500 * Starting Equipment: United Defense M42 Marlin (.45 ACP)